


Sugar, We're Going Down

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 position sex, Derek stripping, Derek's a romantic sap, Derek's an excellent seducer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Smut, Stiles is such a tease, and a little bit of cuddling, naked Stiles at one point, oh yeah!, there's some hot sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles can't keep their hands off of each other so much so that they had to talk about their problem. Ofcourse it turned into a bet to see who can stay the longest without the other's touch. And thus ensue their adventure.</p><p>This fic initially started as a suggestion by my friend Arnar (Hjaltalin) after we saw the amazing gifset of Dylan O brien lounging and Derek Hale walking semi naked. So, yea here it goes my friend, hope I didn't disappoint you. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall out Boy's single.

Ever since Derek and Stiles got together, their favorite past time had been sex. They literally covered all the flat and vertical surfaces in Derek's loft. Sometimes even alternated between them. They've had so much sex to the point where sex is the answer for everything. Someone's stressed out, let's have sex. Someone's bored, let's have sex. Someone's relaxed, let's have sex. Hungry sex, angry sex, happy sex, sad sex, birthday sex, anniversary sex, sleep sex, fight sex, just sex every time.

They have been missing out on their social life outside of themselves because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. This one time during pack meeting, Stiles sat in Derek's lap because there was no space and he didn't want to sit on the floor. And they ended up disgusting every one out with their not so subtle dry humping.

After multiple complaints from the pack members, Stiles realized that maybe they did have a problem and decided to talk to Derek about it.

#

"Derek come on. I think they have a point. We're not really subtle in our actions. We shouldn't be having a problem keeping our hands to ourselves."

Derek moved closer to Stiles snuggling into him making unintelligible sounds.

"I can't hear you Derek. I don't have werewolf hearing." Stiles involuntarily shifted closer to Derek.

"I said I don't wanna be away from you. Got you after so much struggle, who cares about what others think?" Derek spoke into Stiles's neck, breathing in the familiar smell.

Stiles's face softened, "Oh my god. You're such a sap. I love you, you know. But we still need to not be so co-dependent. Just for a short while, Derek. Until we are sure it doesn't affect us."

Derek came up from where he was pressing soft kisses on Stiles's neck, "You can't keep your hands away from me, even if I can," he accused Stiles.

"Are you kidding me, I'm a human. Your need for physical closeness is much weirder. You can't last even a few days." Stiles challenged.

"Wanna bet? The first one to initiate physical contact does whatever the other asks." Derek interrupted, determined to prove Stiles wrong.

"Yeah? I'm so down for this. Bet starts right now. Oh god I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose." Stiles cheered slowly moving away from Derek.

"Don't count your chickens so early Stilinski. You're on." Derek moved to sleep on the couch not trusting his werewolf instincts to stay away from Stiles on the bed.

#

One day into their bet, Derek's already considering giving up. Stiles had been taunting him all day with obscene gestures. He never ate a popsicle for breakfast and all of a sudden, he "craved" for two of them in the morning. At the same time.  
And apparently it was "too hot to wear a shirt day" so he roamed around the house shirt less, with water droplets over his torso coz "it's cooling me Derek, do you have a problem with water droplets on my body?"  
Yea Derek was gonna kill him. Stiles knows Derek could never resist him after shower with water still dripping onto his body. 

Derek went out for a run instead to burn the energy thrumming in his body. He secretly hoped Stiles would give up for Derek's sake. He was wrong though. Oh was he wrong. Because when Derek came back from the run to take a shower, Stiles was splayed out on his bed, naked, moaning and jerking himself off. Derek went back for another run cursing loudly and shutting the door to the loft a little too hard.

#

Two days passed and it looked like both of them weren't budging. Stiles seemed to have given up on tempting Derek with his body. 

Stiles was now cooking lunch when Derek came into the kitchen to drink some orange juice. Stiles was busy cutting the potatoes and beans while also making spaghetti and meat balls, Derek's favorite. It smelled delicious and reminded him of his own family dinners. His mom always made Derek's favorite whenever he was upset to lift his spirits. Derek told Stiles about it the first time they ordered that at a restaurant. Since then, Stiles followed the same tradition.

Seeing Stiles do something as sweet as that pulled all the strings on his control. He quickly moved across the kitchen and hugged his beautiful and perfect boyfriend from behind pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Yes yes yes! I was right. You lost! In your face, Derek Hale. I was so damn right. I win!" Derek interrupted Stiles's cheers with a soft kiss to his mouth.  
"I love you so much Stiles. I would lose a billion times to be with you." 

Stiles broke the kiss to look in earnest at Derek's eyes. Derek doesn't know what he saw but he hoped his eyes reflected the love he had for this boy who teased him, helped him, saved him and loved him no matter what.

Stiles kissed back with a smile on his face. "I love you too Derek. More than anything."

Derek knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forfeit happens. :D

"You've gotta be kidding me." Derek muttered at his phone where Stiles just sent him a text.

Stiles had been doing a lot of thinking for the past few days to figure out Derek's forfeit. He had visited tons of Internet sites and found some pretty nasty dares. Some of them made him giggle at the thought of Derek doing them while some of them he promised to never ever think about.

But none of them seemed like what he really wanted. Until, it suddenly came to him and that was all he could think about.

 

**Stiles** : So remember how u lost a bet with me

**Derek** : I don't like where this is going

**Stiles** : oh comeon u don't even know what I was gonna say. Don't be like that sourwolf

**Derek** : what is it

**Stiles** : I think I found the perfect one.

**Derek** : ....

**Stiles** : so you know how we have a lawn chair at the beach house? I would like to relax there

**Derek** : That's it?

**Stiles** : while you entertain me

**Derek** : Define entertainment

**Stiles** : strip tease and a lap dance for starters

 

Stiles was grinning to himself when Derek called immediately after the last text.

"Hi honey, don't forget to buy some milk." Stiles answered it immediately.

Derek huffed into the phone before complaining, "Stiles, the text you sent. Tell me you were kidding."

"Did I put a smiley face at the end?" Stiles answered with mock seriousness.

"Im not doing that for you. Come up with something else." Derek tried not to sound resigned knowing Stiles was not gonna change his decision.

"You either do that or we don't have sex for a month. And you damn well know how that will go." Stiles answered with a finality, enjoying the discussion too much.

"I hate you." Derek muttered into his phone before disconnecting the call.

Stiles grinned to himself, still holding the phone knowing there's going to be a follow up call. And he was right.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You know I love you right. And fine, I accept the forfeit. Stop taunting me now." Derek breathed into the phone.

"Aww I love you too dear boyfriend. Come home quickly." Stiles cooed into the phone and disconnected it, feeling smug.

 

#

 

That weekend they went to Derek's parents' beach house. They told the pack they were going to spend a weekend to relax, not revealing the true intentions for the impromptu trip.

 

All through the way there, Stiles kept playing the mixed tape he created for that weekend. 'Songs to listen to before ur boyfriend strips for u'

Derek's face was priceless when Stiles gave him that tape before the drive, insisting if they are doing this, they do everything according to Stiles’s plan. His plan seemed to have worked, for by the time they reached the house, Derek was already humming to the song ‘Strip for You’ by R. Kelly. Stiles grinned at him like a lunatic.

Stiles’s brilliant plan also included no sex until the strip tease. “It’ll make it all the more special, Derek, you’ll see,” he insisted.

 

#

 

So by the time, the sun went down, Stiles got his lawn chair ready in their garden with the Seduction playlist playing on his iPod. He couldn't wait to make fun of Derek when he inevitably tries and fails at the art of seduction by dancing.

[](http://postimg.org/image/da3aqwnh7/)

What he didn't expect though was Derek in a pant suit dripping wet from his dip in the ocean walking slowly towards Stiles. He looked at Stiles’s eyes while loosening his tie and opening up the top buttons of his collar. Stiles grin broke to gulp at nothing. He couldn't look away from the gorgeous man who was now dragging his fingers on his blazer and pushing it away slowly, revealing the white shirt clinging to his ripped body.

He was now right in front of Stiles. He removed his tie completely and dropped it aside before slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, never losing the eye contact. Stiles had no control on his groans any longer. It looked like he had no control on his other body parts too that were now at full attention. Derek smirked at him with full confidence knowing what he was doing to Stiles. Revenge is sweet, isn’t it.

Derek’s shirt, now unbuttoned, revealed his neatly waxed torso, glistening with water in the evening light. His slacks were lying dangerously low on his hips as he very slowly dragged his fingers from the edge of his groin, through his belly button and chest all the way to his mouth where he sucked on two of them with closed eyes and rolled back head.

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His wildest dreams could never match to what was now in front of him. He was gripping the handles of the lawn chair too hard to keep away from touching himself.

[](http://postimg.org/image/jh180bxzh/)

Derek winked at Stiles while he got rid of his shirt and leaned back onto the wall of the house with his head. He pushed his hands slowly from his chest to the top of his slacks and made a suggestive moan at Stiles, before very slowly moving his fingers to the button and opening it up.

“For the love of god, if you aren’t on top of me in the next second, I will make you regret every single thing.” Stiles shouted getting up from his chair, his left hand already palming himself through his jeans.

Derek grinned at him and followed Stiles’s request, pushing him onto the lawn chair while he sat on top of him with legs on either side of Stiles. “So, do you want to take over now?” Derek whispered into Stiles’s ear, smiling at the shudder that went through his boyfriend.

“Just one condition though,” he breathed into his ear, “No hands until I say so,” Derek kissed Stiles and swallowed the moan that escaped him at the command.

Stiles let go of the kiss before bringing his mouth to Derek’s slacks with the opened button. He held the zip with his teeth and dragged it down slowly while Derek held his hands above him. The fucker didn't even wear an underwear. Stiles buried his face into Derek’s groin breathing in the smell of ocean and strong musk that was spinning his head. His own dick was throbbing painfully in his tight jeans, but he decided to get Derek fully naked first.

He licked a long stripe from Dereks groin to his nipples, taking one of them in and biting at it gently before sucking it. He heard Derek groan above him and smirked to himself. He continued licking the nipple until Derek let go off his hands and held the chair. Stiles smiled at Derek’s chest, bringing his hands to Derek’s back and dragging them into his slacks, cupping his ass. He squeezed them tight as Derek bucked into Stiles. He then pushed one finger slowly in between Derek’s cheeks, pressing it against his hole.

“I thought...uhhh….you wanted a….uhh...lap dance too,” Derek breathed hard in between the circles Stiles was making against his hole, making him buck up.

“What I want is to take you right now before I explode of arousal.” Stiles emphasized his words by grinding up against Derek.

“What are you waiting for then,” Derek said in a low voice that was barely a whisper, before closing their distance and kissing him. Both of them were too wound up for the kiss to be chaste. It turned frantic as Derek undressed Stiles off his stupidly complicated attire and pulled him to the ground with him, the cool grass feeling amazing against his back.

Stiles pushed away from Derek’s kiss and sat up on him, grinning.

“What now?” Derek’s voice sounded more irritated than he meant to. Stiles didn’t answer, instead just moved away from him before twisting around and bringing his crotch onto Derek’s face while he took Derek’s dick into his mouth.

Stiles knew he wasn't going to last long, so he tried to concentrate on his own moves. He was losing the resolve quickly as Derek pressed his finger into Stiles while sucking and licking Stiles’s painfully hard dick. Stiles pressed a finger into Derek and crooked it before circling it inside, as a revenge. Derek moaned deeply and the vibration pushed Stiles to his climax, spilling into Derek’s hot mouth. Stiles pulsed into Derek, sobbing through his orgasm. He felt limp for the next few seconds.

He slowly got up and twisted away from Derek, all the while sucking his boyfriend’s dick. After he got in between Derek’s legs, he pushed his finger back inside Derek and rubbed it against his prostate, while lapping at his cock. He circled his tongue around the tip and pressed it inside his slit, while his free hand pumped the base of Derek’s dick in time with his finger.

Above him, Derek arched his back with his head rolled back and hands trying to grip the grass for leverage. He was making loud moans now and the sight made Stiles half hard again. He sped his movements and soon Derek shouted for Stiles and spilled into his mouth while he arched his back like a bow.

Stiles drank it all and came up to Derek, soothing him with his kisses. Derek came back to consciousness after a few seconds and kissed Stiles deeply on top of him. They cuddled close with their hands and legs mingled until the moon came up.

 

“That was unbelievable! You were amazing Derek, I totally did not expect that when I asked for a strip tease,” Stiles told him in between kisses.

“Did you think you were the only one with tricks up their sleeve?” Derek added grinning.

“Oh my god, we are betting more often. I can’t wait to see more of your moves!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You don’t have to bet for that,” Derek whispered in Stiles’s ear, before bringing his hand to Stiles’s half hard dick and pumping it, “just ask and I’ll show you what all I can do,” Derek winked at Stiles while he moaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was one hell of a ride for me. Imagining Derek Hale stripping wasn't easy on me, trust me :P
> 
> I hope you guys liked it too. Let me know what you think in the comments and give me kudos if you liked it. Thank you! :D  
> Yours truly <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this ficlet.  
> This fic was supposed to have just the forfeit that Derek had to do, but my hand slipped. Oops XD 
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos if you liked it and I will post more <3  
> Thank you! *hugs*
> 
> Come say hi to me at [dereksdylan](http://dereksdylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
